


Pepperony

by lilsmartass



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Humour, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt over at the avengerskink meme Pepper/Tony; Pepperony Pizza, now with added porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepperony

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Soft R  
> Disclaimer: I own the Avengers. I totally do. I’m definitely not lying. You believe me right?   
> Warning/Spoilers: het of the Tony/Pepper flavour, table sex, graphic sex,   
> Genre: PWP, humour

** Pepperony **

****

_Pepperony seen last night at the Midnight Mission Charity Gala! Mrs. Pepperony looking divine in a Sarah Burton evening grown in forest green, but is it just us or has she put on weight? Has she grown complacent having finally got her man?_

Pepper dropped the paper on the table and slammed her hands down on it with a thump that made Tony, fiddling with the custom designed coffee machine on the side. He turned to see her angrily wiping furious tears from her eyes. “Everything alright?” he asked, striving for casual, Pepper’s hormones had been all over the place lately and he really didn’t want her eviscerating him for a well meaning remark.

“Fine. Everything is just _fine_.”

Tony raised an eyebrow and nodded, before turning back to the coffee maker. It was obviously a lie, but he really had no idea what to do or say about it that wouldn’t either end up with Pepper refusing to talk to him for the rest of the night or sobbing hysterically in his arms all night.

“Tony?”

“Mmmmm?” he said non-commit ally, “Do you think I’m fat?”

Ah, a question he knew the answer to. Abandoning, the drinks on the side, he went to her side and crouched down, wrapping his arms about her, “No,” he said, soft and low in a gentle tone the Avengers would have been shocked to know he possessed, “No, you’re beautiful.” He glanced over at the open paper, and his face tightened slightly at the unkind remark, but he had been on the receiving end of too many Society Page bitchy remarks to expect complaining would do any good. “We’ll make an official press announcement tomorrow if it’ll make you feel better.”

She sighed and snuffled. “I feel fat.”

Suspecting that now was not the time to point out that the bump was barely visible and would get much bigger over the next five months; Tony instead pulled her closer and covered her lips with his. He gave her a burning kiss filled with every ounce of his passion and love for her. When they pulled apart they were both panting, “Beautiful,” he asserted again in a low growl, hand moving by instinct up the back of her dress to tug at the zipper.

“Tony, what are you...”

His hand stopped its playful tease against the exposed plains of her shoulders, “I didn’t think it was that hard to guess,” he muttered, pulling her close for another kiss and sliding the other hand, over the front of her dress, squeezing one of her breasts gently while his tongue licked her taste from her mouth.

“She pulled back with a soft sigh of breathless arousal, “What? _Here_?”

“Yeah,” Tony muttered, pulling the top half of her dress down to pool over her lap.

“But...but the others...”

“JARVIS, lock the door to this room, and cease recording.”

“Yes sir,” came the mechanical voice and Pepper relaxed fully against his, wriggling up a little to allow Tony to pull the dress over her hips where it puddle on the floor in a shimmering green heap.

She reached down to slip off her shoes, but Tony caught her hand, “Leave them on,” he said huskily. For a second he thought she might object, he had never really understood why women insisted on wearing shoes that looked a little like torture devices, and she had been dancing all night, but he distracted her by ducking his head and licking a hot wet stripe over the lace crotch of her panties. She huffed a small muted noise and pressed her hips forward. He raised his head and flashed the wicked playboy grin the years had perfected, “Want to hear you Pep.” She let out another tiny squeak, fingers clenching the sides of the chair until they went white as he blew cold air over her. His smirk turned feral and his eyes narrowed in challenge. He hooked his thumbs through the elastic and pulled the panties down to her knees before leaning in and applying his considerable skill to the task of making his wife fall apart under his tongue.

When she was letting out panting moans with every stroke of his tongue he pulled away, placing a punishing kiss that would leave a possessive mark on the inside of her thigh and stood, grabbing her by the hips and lifting her efficiently out of the chair to sit on the edge of the table. She leaned back, relaxed and ready, legs spreading wantonly. The newspaper crunched underneath her and she let out a little mewl and shifted to the side.

For his part, Tony was breathless, both with the desire her taste had aroused in his and at the picture she made, spread out and waiting, sex glistening with her own juices and with his wetness. He hastily undid his pants and pushed them down to his knees. He stepped up to the table and seized her hips again. She tilted them to meet him and they slotted together, perfect as always. Pepper let out a cry as he penetrated her and even Tony couldn’t suppress a gasp as he was enveloped in her wet heat.

Giving her a moment to adjust to him, he waited, panting sharply and fingers digging circular bruises into her hips as he fought to restrain himself. When he could feel her clenching around him and pushing back onto him he started a slow, gentle rocking motion. Leaving one hand on her hip to support her, he used the other to map the curves of her body, lingering briefly over her stomach. “So beautiful,” he grunted, voice rough now, but no less loving.

She smiled slightly up at him, teeth biting down hard on her lower lip. Part of him wanted to keep going until her self control eroded completely, until she screamed loud enough to bring everyone running, but he doubted Pepper would appreciate that, so when her breathing was nothing more than shallow thready pants, he dropped his hand to her clit and began rubbing fast circles designed to bring her to completion.

Pepper thrust herself down hard against his shaft, screwing her hips down with a desperate whine. “Ready?” he asked, his voice shredded. She could only moan, but she managed, to nod anyway in a sharp jerky motion, head banging slightly against the table. Tony couldn’t hold back a shout as he emptied himself into her, and Pepper let out a drawn out wounded sound that seemed more like pain than pleasure, though Tony knew differently. Finished, he pulled from her, hands still reassuringly caressing her hips and stomach. “Feel better?” he asked when he could speak again.

Pepper chuckled breathlessly and pulled herself into a sitting position on the table. Even spent and sated, Tony’s cock twitched again at the thought of his spend dripping out of her. “I’m fine, thank you?” she said, demurely. Tony wasn’t sure how she managed that, mostly naked, having just been pounded through the furniture. The best he could have managed at that moment was lascivious.

She lightly dropped her legs to the floor, wincing as her much abused feet, still in their high heeled iron maidens took her weight. Tony handed her his jacket, knowing she wouldn’t want to go to the trouble of putting the dress back on. She shot him her own well perfected smug smile, and left the jacket dangling from his fingers as she bent over the table, displaying the long lean lines of her legs and back as she gathered the ruined newspaper pages. Tony let out another low groan, and was just wondering if he was still young enough to go for round two so quickly when she froze. “What’s wrong?”

Wordlessly, she held up a sadly squashed defrosting pizza base that had obviously been left on the table by one of the others. “Think we should get rid of this? I’m not sure if we...y’know...got anything on it.”

Tony shrugged and a mischievous smile tugged at his lips. “Leave it. Clint loves Pepperoni pizza.”

     

****


End file.
